<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shock and Roll by Ruby_Nightmare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627058">Shock and Roll</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Nightmare/pseuds/Ruby_Nightmare'>Ruby_Nightmare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bonnie's Blossoming [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Electrocution, Exhibitionism, F/M, Watersports</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:08:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Nightmare/pseuds/Ruby_Nightmare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clemont is met with his new "wife", Clare. Pushed into an impromptu battle, Clemont must fight both her relentless team and his own sexual frustration. The two clash ferociously, venting their hostility upon each other's bodies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Citron | Clemont/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bonnie's Blossoming [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Wives and Wagers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So a few things about this part. For anyone continuing on from the first two parts, thank you for reading! This part was made more with the intent of being filler, serving as a little bit of a break before getting back into the straight smut. While this does have explicit bits sprinkled throughout, this is certainly more plot-heavy and contains a lengthy Pokemon battle. That being said, I had a lot of fun writing this piece, and would love it if you gave it a read! If you're here for pure smut, I'll see ya in the next few parts!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clemont was sweating bullets just a few yards from his sister and the friend she had dragged along to be his wife. He hopped behind Luxray to conceal his lower half, blood pumping at the sight of Clare. She looked utterly unkempt with her trashy clothing, cum matted hair, running mascara, and smeared lipstick. Thanks to Bonnie, his first impression of her would be that of a filthy slut</p><p>	 His Luxray went wide-eyed and locked up, feeling the erection that was pushing against the side of his body. Thankfully he understood his trainer's plight, staying put so that Clemont could screen himself from any embarrassment. </p><p>	The Clemontic Gear opened up, shooting out its Aipom Arm at Bonnie. It snatched her up and reeled her in, to the shock of Clare and Tik. The trainer and her Toxtricity shared a sidelong glance, wondering just what they had gotten into. </p><p>	Bonnie eyed Clemont smugly as she was set down, seeing him hug into his Luxray to afford some modesty in front of her. She set a hand on his waist as she came close, making him nearly jump right up out of his jumpsuit. </p><p>	"Bonnie, I thought I'd told you a million times not to arrange these sorts of things! It's so embarrassing. I'm old enough now that I should be taking care of that sort of thing anyway. We're not kids anymore," protested Clemont, letting go of his Luxray to face her in frustration. She peeked at the outline of his calming erection, nipping her tongue to stop herself from licking her lips.</p><p>-</p><p>	Bonnie was about to speak up when she heard the explosive sound of Pokeballs releasing. She tried to feign surprise, knowing full and well Clare had come to battle. </p><p>	"Oh, I think she wants to battle you, Clemont!" Bonnie chirped, looking over at Clare's intimidating gallery of Pokemon. A towering Steelix coiled around an unusually large Tyranitar like some nightmarish monolith. Within the shadow of the two peeked a Gengar, hiding from the sun. An Obstagoon and Feraligatr sidled over to Tik, sniffing her. </p><p>	She had thankfully calmed down since hers and Clare's little "test" in the alley, but there was a lingering aroma of heat that wouldn't quite go away. They didn't seem to react too strongly, simply keeping closer than they usually would with their companion, attracted to the scent.</p><p>	Clare whipped out her guitar from its case and put the strap over, soon tuning it and turning a dial on the lower bout. Clemont watched, intrigued since the guitar was clearly electric, but without any outlet or amp around, he couldn't have imagined how she planned to play it effectively.</p><p>	Tik reached for the slim black band on one of her arms, clicking a red-lighted button. Crackles of electricity leapt around the band, dissipating as it begins to charge with Tik's natural electricity, the red light switching to green. A similar light switched to green on Clare's guitar. </p><p>	She took a pick into the air, ready to bring it down like a hammer. Steelix began drumming its steel prongs into the ground, offering a means of percussion. Feraligatr and Tyranitar covered the sides of their heads and Gengar dipped down into a pool of shadow. Obstagoon and Toxtricity tensed for the grandiose noise to come, eyes bursting with anticipation. Clare's hand came down, sending a powerful shockwave out of Tik's chest pads. 	</p><p>	Clare laughed with evil zeal as Bonnie and the others covered their ears in surprise. She turned another dial, lowering the volume in a show of mercy. The rocker poised the head of her guitar towards Clemont, aiming it like a cannon ready to blow.</p><p>	"Your sister is right, Clemont! I wanna battle! Come on, let's do this!" Clare demanded, winding up the notes of her guitar till it shrilled sharply. Clemont was both impressed and flustered, watching intently as her soft flesh jiggled out in the open, enormous bouncing breasts nearly tumbling free with every bump of her hips and each step of her platformed heels. He could see the edge of her creamy areolas peeking at him, just barely hidden by her riding top. His brain short-circuited, no better than one of his failed inventions. </p><p>-</p><p>	Bonnie shook her head. Despite Clemont's best efforts to argue against her, he clearly needed the help of his little sister. She took him by the hand and dragged him away from Clare. Clemont shuffled awkwardly to try and hide his renewed erection. He anguished, hearing Clare laugh mockingly from the other side of the court. </p><p>	"Don't listen to her laughter, Clemont. She's just trying to get into your head. If anything, she's nervous. You've got the advantage here!" Bonnie insisted, hugging Clemont's hips to his extreme discomfort. He rested his hands on her shoulders, trembling slightly. </p><p>	"What are you even talking about, Bonnie?! What advantage? And what did you do? She looks a mess, and I'm going to assume that has something to do with you," he hammered at her as quietly as he could. He had so many questions and just not enough time to ask them, nor the fortitude to deal with Bonnie's insistence. </p><p>	"For someone as smart as you, you really are dense sometimes," she insulted snidely. Her hand boldly stroked down the bulge outlining the leg of his jumpsuit, feeling it twitch and harden. Clemont froze in place, reaching up to choke the straps of his Clemontic Gear tightly. </p><p>	"The advantage of distraction, duh. Do you think she can battle properly if she's got her mind stuck on this?" Bonnie gave him a quick jerk over his clothing, making the bulge all too noticeable. </p><p>	"She'll be doing the same thing too, trying to tilt you off your game," she pointed out. Bonnie had him look over to Clare for an example, making him watch as her double-wide hips rocked seductively, grinding away at the guitar with her fingers. The motions she made up and down the neck were deliberately sensual, working effectively to make his mind wander. Clemont swallowed the lump in his throat, already falling prey to her game.</p><p>	Unbeknownst to him, however, he was already fighting back. Clare just happened to be proficient in keeping her own composure and act, far from ignoring that tent of Clemont's, or the fact that Bonnie was so keen on touching it. Was Clare jealous? She played a scornful chord, distancing herself from the invasive and ludicrous thought that had suddenly popped into her head.</p><p>	"I don't have all day, Clemont," sang Clare, giving an indicative motion to her Feraligatr who took point on the court. As per unspoken tradition, there was little Clemont could do now. Until your party was wiped, you fought when challenged. Being a Gym Leader, Clemont had to uphold that particular image, no matter the place or time.</p><p>	Clemont took a breath and steadied his mind, taking his place on the court opposite of Clare. He still had a massive erection throbbing away but was able to ignore it, for now, putting his professionalism on full display. Clare bared her spunk-stained teeth at him, eager to shred him apart. 	</p><p>	"Just one more thing! I want to make a wager since we don't have to worry about silly regulations outside of the gym," bellowed Clare over her whining guitar. </p><p>	"What's your wager?" Clemont responded with a shout, humoring her. </p><p>	"If I win, you take me out for a day. I feel like being spoiled after I obliterate you," Clare cackled, staring intensely into his eyes. Clemont dreaded the thought. He made decent earnings as a sponsored Gym Leader, but he wasn't exactly loaded, not with his scientific budgeting anyway. She had him interested though, if only for the wrong reasons.</p><p>	"And if I win?" Clemont questioned. Clare stopped playing squished the neck of her guitar between her breasts, rubbing it up and down between her plush valley of clothed tit.</p><p>	"Whatever you want!" Clare goaded. She had never made this sort of offer, and by no means expected anything of actual consequence from someone as meek as Clemont. In the end, she didn't pay it too much mind, not intending to lose.</p><p>	Bonnie watched as Clemont's dickmeat sprung up against the inside of his legging, wringing her hands mischievously. She praised Pepper silently and patted him. There was no doubt in her mind that the wager had been the subconscious suggestion that Pepper had planted just earlier. Now Clemont might just have a chance at happiness!</p><p>-</p><p>	Clemont took a breath and looked over his team, picking his Diggersby out of the bunch. The fuzzy gentle giant was hiding its face behind its prehensile ears, no doubt sick with embarrassment.</p><p>	"I don't like this either, but you're up Diggersby," urged Clemont. Diggersby hopped onto the field reluctantly, opening its field of vision to a snarling Feraligatr. He didn't seem too perturbed by Big Jaw Pokemon, more anxious about his opponent's stacked trainer. Her fashion was offensive to the gentleman rabbit, and her music tested his patience beyond measure, ears twitching in annoyance. </p><p>	Bonnie took to the middle of the court, giving herself the position of referee for the impromptu battle. She threw a hand up into the air, looking to both trainers, getting an acknowledgment from both. Clare mellowed her playing as Bonnie spoke. </p><p>	"Today's match will be between this city's Gym Leader, Clemont, and his challenger, Clare! This will be a set match, so choose your Pokemon carefully from here as there will be no switching until a Pokemon is unable to battle. A Pokemon will be considered unable to continue if it faints, or is unable to defend itself any further. Clare, since you are challenging, you will have priority," Bonnie announced, taking a step back to the sideline with her Dedenne and Pepper. </p><p>-</p><p>	Bonnie took a whistle from her purse and gave it a blow once she had gotten her final acknowledgments from both trainers. The sharp thweep of the whistle signaled the few people who hadn't already wandered over, gathering their attention and curiosity.</p><p>	 Clemont had only just noticed the small crowd that had formed, a few of them making calls and others already recording. He grew sick in his stomach knowing he had to conduct battle like this. His body had relaxed since the first few people had wandered along, but if he were to so much as look at Clare he'd be sprung in no time. The thought of his dick being caught on camera was horrifying, to say the least, working him up into a slight sweat. </p><p>	He was shy enough as it was, but this was downright torture. Aside from the embarrassment, it presented a practical challenge. Watching a trainer in battle often presented telegraphs from their end, allowing him to tell the opponent's next move before they'd even made it. </p><p>	Clare was constantly in motion though, making it difficult to read anything as her fat tits and ass wobbled about, hypnotizing the lad into a lustful state.  If this had been deliberate, she was clever, he'd give her that. Clare smiled at him in earnest before her lips turned up in a sour snarl.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Upset</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clare began thrumming slowly over the strings of her guitar. It was calming, far too calming, like a gentle breeze that rolls in before a cataclysmic storm. The notes began to pick up in pace, quickly growing familiar to Bonnie who had learned various battle anthems. She got giddy, recognizing it as the "Dance of Dragons", often used in reels of Lance the Dragon Master. Bonnie could only wonder how much this woman loved to battle, hoping to see an intense match.</p><p>	The intro to the anthem persisted as Clare and Clemont sized each other up. Some of the people watching began to mutter, figuring something was off. By now the battle would have started, but seemed delayed for some reason. In fact, it had already begun, the two trainers mentally inching towards each other like a pair of boxers in the ring. There was a spark between the two, intrinsically understanding that this was going to be anything but a normal battle.</p><p>	A few people were just about to lose interest and walk away when Clare's guitar shrieked to life, its wielder crying out to Feraligatr.</p><p>	"'Ral, Agility, follow with Ice Fang," barked Clare. Clemont wasn't but a second behind as he ordered Diggersby to dig. Feraligatr channeled its speed and fell on all fours. If you had blinked you would have missed it, the great gator winding across the court with uncanny speed. It's massive jaws snapped shut with the clack of bone on bone, narrowly missing as Diggersby burrowed at breakneck speed into the adaptive flooring of the court. </p><p>	He had been quick enough to take Pikachu by surprise in the past, and was even faster now, powerful trunk-like ears drilling away with ease. Feraligatr snapped its head around, falling over from the impact as Diggersby came up from the ground, slamming from behind. Feraligatr rolled over on all fours, watching as Diggersby effortlessly dove back into the ground. </p><p>	"After him 'Ral. Nip his heels!" Blared Clare. Feraligatr whipped into the large tunnel after Diggersby. There was a moment of tension as the yard grew quiet, save for the heavy notes of Clare's guitar and crunching ground. Diggersby erupted from the ground with Feraligatr right on his rear, cold fangs aiming to shear into his fat hide. The two fell into another tunnel, bursting here and there chaotically as one gave chase to the other.</p><p>	During one of their flights, Clare caught Clemont and Diggersby by surprise.</p><p>	"'Ral, Roar!" Clare led by example with her shrieking vocals, followed suit by the monstrous roar of her Feraligatr. The blast of air and sheer volume was directed into the tunnel Diggersby had just made. Feraligatr watched and waited as its heels hit the ground, locking on as Diggersby was soon sent up out of the ground from the pressurized blast, landing violently with a loud thud.</p><p>	"Alright, 'Ral, time to turn this into a real fight! Aqua tail. Hit home on 'em!" Feraligatr narrowed its glaring orbs at Clemont. It dug into the ground and began manifesting a tidal wave along its spiked tail. With a heavy lurch, it spun, releasing the wave with a thunderous crack. Diggersby regained its composure in time to see the compact wave flying right for Clemont who stood his ground. It pressed in with its ears and used all its might to spring itself forward, catching the blast head-on. Mist sprayed in every direction, Diggersby flying backward to the edge of the court, tumbling just shy of outer bounds.</p><p>	Bonnie had been very close to calling the match there, but she stopped herself, seeing the look of confidence on Clemont's face. </p><p>	"Ah, I love the youth. Not a big fan of their music, though," commented an older man leaning on his cane next to Bonnie. She jumped on her feet, startled. </p><p>	"Good call, by the way. The last time I saw a fight like this must have been when I was still a young Bellsprout. Battles like this have faded with time. It's good to see trainers standing honorably with their teammates," he gushed, taken back by his nostalgia. Bonnie blinked and looked at the battle commencing, in awe from the feeling that she was about to witness something rare.</p><p>	 Many people behind her marveled, some appalled, others hyped, and altogether creating a cacophony that attracted more and more people. Anyone passing by was quickly absorbed into the mass of excitement. </p><p>-</p><p>	Clemont winced as an excess of water cut across his face like glass, highly pressurized even after the main blast had been eaten up by Diggersby. His cock ached against his now slightly torn pant leg. The tension was only getting worse now as he watched Clare thrash madly, her assets having far too much freedom and show for his taste. The worst part was getting so heated in front of this growing crowd, both young and old. At this point, there was nothing he could do, his massive wet tent on display for all. Clemont took a deep breath and turned that frustration into willpower. </p><p>	Some watchers figured he was already done, standing there as he let Diggersby sit, catching its breath. Feraligatr was already homing at them like a missile, chilled wisps of air streaming from its open maw. Clemont's eyes sharpened behind his glasses. </p><p>	"Hammer Arm!" Clemont commanded at the last possible moment, Diggersby waking into full focus. One ear caught the maw in its fist, jagged chunks of ice quickly growing over the prehensile appendage. Diggersby braced himself and began trading bite for blow. His other ear began pummeling away at Feraligatr's joints like a sledgehammer, deliberately trying to twist, break, and damage its limbs. Feraligatr hung on stubbornly, weighing Diggersby down with ice that kept creeping across his ear.</p><p>	Just as it had nearly formed over his head, Diggersby drew back and delivered an immense blow to Feraligatr's throat, sending it flying towards Clare. It landed roughly into the ground, tumbling along before it caught itself with its tail. Feraligatr stood, trembling violently. It reared back and roared, shooting forward to flex its biceps and pectorals, recovering from the blow in a near-instant.</p><p>	"She's no ordinary trainer," muttered Clemont. He squatted down, speaking calmly to Diggersby. </p><p>	"Give me one last attack Digg's, one good Wild Charge. Think you can manage?" Clemont asked with a friendly smile. Diggersby nodded to him with a stern expression, helping itself to its feet with its one good ear. </p><p>	"Another Aqua Tail, 'Ral!" Clare sang aggressively, her eyes burning wild like a Moltres. Ferligatr strained, its limbs utterly shot from Diggersby's crippling assault. With that opportunity, Diggersby dug into the ground with its heels and began building the static charge in its wooly coat. There was a burst of air ripping as he shot forth at sonic speed, crashing into Feraligatr just as it was unleashing its attack. There was another explosion of water with bolts of electricity streaking through the misty fallout. Clare was caught in the splash and subsequently given brief electrocution. She screamed in pain, her body convulsing disturbingly. Somehow her hands never missed their mark on her guitar, keeping the battle anthem alive while she suffered. </p><p>	Clare's daisy dukes grew dark with her released bladder, her urine soon trickling down with the water that had splashed onto her. Her rounded knees buckled together, struggling to keep her up. </p><p>	"F-fuck. You're gonna pay for that," she hissed with venom dripping off her teeth. She panted, laughing with some relief as she saw her 'Ral rise from the waning mist, standing over a fainted Diggersby.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Flipping Switches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clemont smiled, recalling Diggersby as Bonnie called the first round in favor of Clare.</p><p>	"You did more than I could have expected. Thank you for giving it your all," he praised Diggersby before placing the ball in his holster. Bonnie noticed his character change as he signaled Magnezone to take the field, looking far sterner than she had ever seen him before.</p><p>	 He smiled with a similar tenacity to Clare, reaching down to grab his legging at the knee. She stood there in her piss soaked shorts, needling her strings with her pick, scowling in his direction. Clare practiced patience, knowing the sweep was coming, choosing to see what he would do. </p><p> 	Clemont took this opportunity to get comfortable. He reached down and tore into his damaged clothing, stripping away the material first at his knees and then around his shoulders, revealing toned muscles that no one would have expected on him.</p><p>	 Clare dug into the inside of her lip with a canine, huffing at the sight of his prick just barely hidden by what remained of his jumpsuit. She had thought her mind had been playing tricks on her when Bonnie had been fondling her dear sweet brother, but no, it seemed like the nerd was really packing something. </p><p>	Clare tore a long and heavy note, holding her guitar out to one side by the neck as she gripped the collar of her shirt, ripping it down the middle. </p><p>	"Gar, shorts," muttered Clare, continuing the anthem on her guitar. Her Gengar shot up from her shadow, ripping its trainer's shorts off in a single movement. Her thick peach of an ass wobbled free, devouring her piss drenched panties. </p><p>	The crowd was in an uproar at the sight of the two trainers getting so heated, creating the illusion of a stadium match in what was no larger than a training court. Several trainers and older civilians helped to corral people back to a safe distance, noting the hostility of the match among other things. </p><p>	"Bonnie! Toss your sister some Berries!" Clare howled commandingly. Bonnie grabbed a handful from Pepper's pouch and tossed them over. Gengar leaped forth like a shadowy serpent before returning to its trainer, happy to stuff the Cheri berries in Clare's mouth while she shredded away. She prepped one between her teeth, leaving the others stored in her cheek.</p><p>-</p><p>	Clemont and Clare locked eyes. There was a murmur of concern among the crowd as Clemont squatted down, placing his forearms upright in front of him as a shield. Across the field Feraligatr stood in a heap, water rippling over its skin as its Torrent ability activated. </p><p>	"Magnezone, Zap Cannon," ordered Clemont swiftly, bracing himself. Clemont heard the shot fire off, intense light bleeding through the crack between his arms. In the second after it felt like a wrecking ball had slammed into him, one covered with tiny shards of glass. His back ate into the fence behind him, bending it outwards and breaking a few of the chain links. He sprung forward like a rock, motionless for a second before managing to get on his feet. </p><p>	There were cries of anger from the crowd. A few people had to be pushed back, moving with anger towards an apathetic Clare. Clemont took his spot, glaring down the court at her. Without the need for word, Gengar took action. Feraligatr was swept up in oily jaws and spat out gently by its trainer. The pool of shadow returned to the field, Gengar manifesting with a twirl, poised on one foot like a ballerina. </p><p>	Bonnie cried out in glee, raising the attention to Gengar's shininess. Clemont had barely noticed it himself, the dusky blue just barely distinguishable from Gengar's common purple hide. Though it meant baking in the dreadful sun, Gengar enjoyed spinning about to show off its exotic hue, relishing in the attention of the mesmerized crowd. </p><p>-</p><p>	Both trainers turned on at the same moment, shouting their orders over one another. Magnezone fired off another Zap Cannon as a blood-red barrier enveloped both trainers and their Pokemon. Time appeared to creep to a halt, save for Gengar and Clare, each of which was moving with demonic frenzy. </p><p>	Clare tore a wicked solo out as Gengar dashed around Magnezone, hitting it with a multitude of Shadow Balls and Dark Pulses. Magnezone cried loudly as it let off its Metal Sound, affording a little space between assaults. It was struggling to keep up, constantly hit from behind before it could lock on. Clemont soon found himself crippled with pain and baleful thoughts, his brain thrown into a blender by the stray Dark Pulses and Shadow Balls flung his way.</p><p>	The pain was a simple obstacle, but the shift in his speed and responses were proving difficult. His body felt like it was moving through an atmosphere of sludge, and as he tried to race to a conclusion he found his thoughts obstructed by some mental barrier. He turned himself off for a moment, trusting Magnezone to hold out just long enough. Where many trainers would have panicked, he let his frustration go, letting it pour into the tip of his cock. </p><p>	He thought, or rather lost his thoughts, to the idea of dominating that succubus once this was all over. Clemont's vision poured over those Mil'tits of hers, thinking about how good it would feel to press his face into each soft melon and lick her nipples. His virgin mind raced at the sight of her pubes trailing up her stomach, flipping his state of mind into something far more feral.</p><p>	Clemont came to his senses once he realized that the harder he fought, the more he thought in terms of rationality, and the quicker he tried to act, the worse the deluge of lethargy became. He kept his thoughts simple, thinking only of victory and the simple steps needed to get there.</p><p>	 Clemont ordered his Magnezone to throw up a Light Screen in the center of the field, then commanding it to circle the screen. The placement for further screens was given through brief coordinates stated as simple numbers. Even if there was a slight delay, Magnezone was managing to keep up with Gengar now, putting up a solid defense.</p><p>	Clare cursed under her breath, noting that he had already figured out her Trick Room, though unsure what method he was using to overcome it. Her speedy anthem kicked into overdrive, sending Gengar into a cyclonic prance around the court, assailing Magnezone and Clemont with a wave of dark blasts. </p><p>	Magnezone remained sluggish but was far more reactive with Clemont's commands now in play, moving with his trainer's force of will. Magnezone released a Discharge as Gengar tried to wedge in, throwing up further Light Screens where it and Clemont had calculated the next attack would come from. It managed to ward off the Shadow Balls that had to be flung with a measure of accuracy, but the Dark Pulses were harder to anticipate, slowly chipping away. Magnezone flinched from the weaker attacks, only to be opened up for a powerful blast of deathly energy. Magnezone had persisted long enough as Clemont had hoped, however, closing off the gaps from which Gengar could attack.</p><p>	Now there were only a few openings for the dashing shadow, its red eyes spinning around the breaks Magnezone's defense. Magnezone responded quickly to the shout of Clemont, suddenly tipping itself towards the ground with Zap Cannon charging, face to face with an emerging Gengar. Magnezone's Zap Cannon dispersed the Shadow Ball manifesting, blasting Gengar point-blank. It proceeded to disorient Gengar with Metal Sound, allowing it to plow into the Pokemon before letting loose its Discharge. The electricity shot out, catching a puddle of water that trailed to Clare.</p><p>	Clare chomped down on a berry as a surge of electricity stabbed up her leg, fingering furiously at her guitar as Bonnie made a call for the third round. Gengar's shadow slipped along the ground like thick oil, rejoining Clare's shadow to rest. The woman sucked past her teeth with a sneer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Amping Up The Show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Obstagoon you're up. Enough playing around!" Her rowdy companion jumped into the blood-red court, five feet of black and white snarling rage trashing madly like some sort of monster.</p><p>	"Zap Cannon!" Clemont shot the words out of his mouth like a rifle, Magnezone promptly firing another devastating bolt. </p><p>	"Obstruct! Close in on 'em, 'Goon!" Clare retaliated, sending Obstagoon ahead in a mad charge. Obstagoon's crossed arms shielded it from the blast, dispersing it into a dazzling array of arches that shot out across the field, zapping both Clemont and Clare. Clemont's cock was kicking up violently against his jumpsuit, fighting to pull the fabric up over his fat length. Clare's chest sprung spastically as the electricity burrowed through her core.</p><p>	Her fat nasty anus winked madly for those behind her as she bent over to catch her breath, whipping the crowd into another frenzy. Several camera flashes streaked across the crowd, aimed to capture both trainers in their most humiliating moments.</p><p>	Clare's voice flew above her frantic playing, demanding a Double-Edge from her groupie of a Pokemon. Obstagoon barreled through the blinding eruption, hitting Magnezone like a bomb that sent it to the edge of the court. Clemont urged the dazed 'Mon to get up, Magnezone struggling to get itself afloat.</p><p>	"G-get 'em 'Goon. Gah! You know what to do," Clare encouraged, shredding away on her guitar as she shook off the jolt with another chomp of a Cheri berry. Her Obtsagoon was well trained for these moments, waiting for the most opportune moment. Magnezone reacted as it came to, throwing up an offense to push Obstagoon back.</p><p>	Before Clemont could direct it otherwise Magnezone had charged up for a Discharge, opening itself up. Obstagoon used Hone Claws in a flash and dove in, focusing on a Counter that ripped across each of Magnezone's magnets. There was a sputter from Magnezone before another explosion rang out with a great plume of smoke. </p><p>	Magnezone went hurtling out of the blast zone, catching the fence behind Clemont and dragging it back. The metal warped and repelled around Magnezone, in constant fluctuation. Clemont sighed with a smile, recalling his Pokemon from the cage of chain-link. </p><p>-</p><p>	"Yeah, way tougher than I thought," he spoke quietly to the Pokemon now resting in the ball, setting it into its holster. Good, this just meant things were going to get even more fun. </p><p>	"Alright, bud, it's time for you to make your debut! Do your thing, Jolteon," yelled Clemont with invigorating enthusiasm, more motivated than discouraged from that brutal beatdown just moments ago. An intense spur of lightning zigzags onto the field. Within the bristling aura stands a vicious looking Jolteon. The Pokemon barked at Obstagoon who reciprocated with snapping jaws, flinging frothy slobber off its jaws. </p><p>	"You wanna butt heads, Clare? Fine. Let's see how you handle this!" Clemont didn't need to give commands at this point, having trained his Jolteon to be a straight dynamo. The living embodiment of electricity honed its body in an instant, stacking Focus Energy, Work Up, and Agility. An electric fence of afterimages began springing up around Obstagoon, creating a surge of crackling energy that ripped across the entire field.</p><p>	Clare was astonished, watching this occur while the Trick Room remained up, its energy good for another minute or so. Jolteon should have been moving like a slug, but here it was, accelerating around the court like a Rayquaza hopped up on X Speed. She let her discomforted scowl flip into a grin. </p><p>	Just a little while ago she was thinking Luxray was the only one on his team who was going to bring any sort of fun. Happy to be proven wrong she erupted into laughter, ordering her Obstagoon into a defensive stance.</p><p>	The barrage that Magnezone had faced at the hands of Gengar was nothing compared to this. Obstagoon's Obstructs and Counters were flimsy in response, barely grazing the Jolteon as it clamped in with its fangs, securing a full blast of Thunder from the skies before tearing away for its next attack. Every other blow of Obstagoon's passed through a crackling afterimage, each one snarling with needled rows of fangs.</p><p>	 Obstagoon was smashed repeatedly by the heavenly hammer of energy, quickly growing fatigued and sloppy in his responses, his body jerking around in paralysis. Obstagoon tried for one last Double Edge, using the last of its focus to hone in on Jolteon. A sudden jolt put it off its footing, allowing Jolteon to whip around onto its back as Obstagoon went tripping forward. The Lightning Pokemon dug its fangs into the back of Obstagoon's neck, driving a stake of immense Thunder right into him. </p><p>	There was a deafening snap of thunder, fiery sparks flying everywhere from around Obstagoon's head. The smoke dissipated out into the clamoring crowd, cheers spiking over the battle anthem as Jolteon stood proud over Obstagoon, its fur bristling with raw energy. </p><p>	Jolteon hopped off as Bonnie called the round, a piercing red light washing over and consuming Obstagoon. </p><p>	"You kicked ass bud, rest up," praised Clare as Obstagoon was recalled, tossing the ball to Tik who set it with her holster along with her ripped shorts. Without a word, her next Pokemon took the field. Jolteon reared its head back, watching the colossal Steelix slowly snake its way in and around the ring.</p><p>	Clemont was a little nervous, but he didn't show it, instead choosing to flex his cock a few times in a show of defiance at Clare. She growled, bending over to let her sagging tits hang for him. The two trainers let out a heated huff of frustration.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Riding the Lightning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jolteon stared up at the steel snake, watching as its serpentine body began to levitate from a silent use of Magnet Rise. </p><p>	"Stealth Rock," blared Clare over a few piercing chords. Steelix unhinged its steely jaw, vomiting forth a torrent of sharp stones. Jolteon dodged around the court as the ground was embedded with ugly pieces of debris. It leaped for Steelix, nearly losing its footing as the Pokemon's segments began revolving at great speed. Steelix whipped itself down onto the court with an Iron Tail, trying to send Jolteon flying free. Jolteon stuck fast, racing along Steelix. Clemont cried out to his teammate, making the situation clear.</p><p>	"You're not gonna win this one Jolteon, just chip in what damage you can, don't worry about getting hit!" Clemont screamed in guilt. He didn't want to discourage his Pokemon, but the matching was clear here, and he wanted to focus on a realistic outcome. Better to do what damage could be done than try to win a battle of attrition and lose.</p><p>	Jolteon understood perfectly, none too ignorant to the fact that it's one attack was next to useless now. It sprung up the thrashing monstrosity, leaping from segment to segment as they came crashing down or together in an attempt to pulverize him. Jolteon made a dive for Steelix's face, clamping down over one of its vulnerable eyes. The leviathan of metal shot up into the air, roaring in anger as Thunder began pounding into its orbit. Immunity did little for the pain of its ocular flesh being fried, Thunder blasting off repeatedly. </p><p>	Steelix came diving down face-first into the court. The impact collapsed the ground into a shallow crater. The crowd was alive with cheers and cries of horror, waiting for that telling smoke to clear. A battered Jolteon lies in the center of the crater, Steelix breathing down its body with molten breaths. Bonnie called the round in favor of Steelix, leaving Clemont to grit his teeth.</p><p>	 Without any delay, he called his Heliosk into action, bathing Jolteon in consuming red light. Heliosk waddled quickly onto the field, confident and furious. </p><p>	It took minimal damage from the Stealth Rock, dancing around the chunks with ease on its desert faring footpads. Heliosk locked onto Steelix's one good eye, waiting as the red air around them began to bleed through with natural light, Trick Room finally fading away.</p><p>	"Iron Tail," commanded Clare between clenched teeth. Steelix made use of the Trick Room's final moments, spinning midair before snapping its tail towards the ground. </p><p>	"Flash," countered Clemont, sending the tail just off course with a blinding burst of light from Heliosk's hooded neck. Jagged ground broke up from the ground, raining over Clemont with both huge chunks of ground and shrapnel Stealth Rock. He bit down and dug his heels back into the floor, holding firm against the unending abuse.  </p><p>	Steelix rounded about in the air, lashing out again at the murky figure it spotted within the flying dust and debris. Its tail flattened a Substitute, nothing more than shed skin. The Iron Snake Pokemon felt a sharp pain within one of its bodily gaps, raw kinetic energy smashing into it like it was a flimsy piece of plywood. Steelix descended towards the ground, nearly crashing as it turned to face its attacker, only to be blinded with another flash.</p><p>	"Steelix, Earthquake. Don't stop," Clare commanded a second too late. Steelix began banging its pronged segments into the ground, stirring up a violent quake that brought both trainers to a buckled stance. The beast shook its head about, trying to clear its blurred vision. The earthquake had only proven so effective, Heliosk jumping up into the safety of the air. Steelix winded back for an Iron Tail as it spotted Heliosk's outline, only to be slapped square in its skull with a Focus Blast. There came the sound of wrenching metal before Steelix collapsed onto the ground.</p><p>	Clare began playing more intensely, each note becoming a knife that stabbed in Clemont's direction. With a screech that pierced both Heaven and Hell, she ordered Tyranitar to prepare, consuming her Steelix in the light of a Pokeball as Bonnie made the call.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Fall of a Tyrant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tyranitar stepped over the jagged stones embedded within the court, unphased as they turned to dust under its feet with loud crunches. A sandstorm began to whip up around its body, soon veiling the court. Clemont could do little to command what he couldn't see, channeling his energy the best he could into Heliosk. </p><p>	Light and kinetic energy pierced through the sandstorm, like lightning bleeding through murky clouds on a stormy night. There came the loud cry of Heliosk as it was caught under the heavy Crunch of Tyranitar's foot, soon jettisoned out of the court by a stabbing Stone Edge. Clemont caught his fainted friend with the whipping light of his Pokeball, storing him safely. </p><p>	The crowd was growing insatiable for the next bout of violence. Officer Jenny and her sisters, cousins, and all manner of relatives had shown up not too long ago, helping to corral people back as they swelled with excitement. </p><p>	Knowing that the "King" would take the last slot in battle, Chestnaught took his turn like a dutiful knight, stepping proudly onto the ruined court where he weathered the Stealth Rock with grace. </p><p>	The onslaught was immediate, Clare and Clemont clashing with their commands. Chestnaught broke away the storm with mighty swings of its arms, spotting Tyranitar as it rushed his flank. An arm solidified into a solid Wood Hammer, hooking out at the encroaching behemoth. Tyranitar met it with his skull as an Iron Defense sheened across his lustrous armor hide. The recoil was ten times worse than anything Chestnaught had ever felt, his entire frame feeling as if it had crumbled to dust.</p><p>	Chestnaught managed to fight through the pain and shock, feeling Clemont at his back like a grand pillar, illustrious and persevering. He charged in, combatting Tyranitar with a series of slow but devastating Hammer Arms. Tyranitar began amping up with its Dragon Dance, weaving around so that its body ate but glances and shallow blows. It spun with a surge of strength, unleashing Crunch with the downward slam of its tail. </p><p>	The tail was deflected by a Spiky Shield that stabbed in, producing a cry of pain from Tyranitar. Tyranitar pumped itself further with Dragon Dance and winded to Chestnaughts flank after backing off, ripping a Stone Edge up from the ground. Chestnaught tried to shield itself again, only for the Spiky Shield to fail, sent flying back as his body was met with solid stone. </p><p>	"One more Wood Hammer, Chestnaught!" </p><p>	"Rip 'em apart with Stone Edge, Tyrant!" </p><p>	Jagged teeth from the earth began jutting up in a line towards Chestnaught. He dug into the ground, steeling himself for one last recoil. His arm extended in great length, throwing every last ounce of strength he had at Tyranitar. A stone blade cut up just against the armor of his torso. Chestnaught had nearly blacked out from the intense tremor that had rocked all the way to his brain, making out the blurry outline of his fist caught against the side of Tyranitars head.</p><p>	There was a hush from the crowd, baleful chords ringing out from Clare. Chestnaught winced, falling to a knee and using the very thing that had nearly done him in as a support. Tyranitar stood defiant. </p><p>	Clare tore into a psychotic bout of laughter, leaving some to assume her victory. She ripped that illusion apart, shrieking above her guitar.</p><p>	"It's your turn, Tik! Time to start the real show!" Clare announced to the shock of many around. Everyone turned in surprise as Bonnie called the round for Chestnaught. Tyranitar had stood defiant, in defeat. He remained upright but thoroughly swept from consciousness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Shock and Roll</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A partially revived Gengar swallowed Tyranitar up into its darkness, regurgitating him back up on Clare's end of the court. Tik took a casual stride toward the field, catching a wet Cheri berry that Clare spat out of her mouth. It munched on the berry, prepped for the fight. The music bursting out of its chest rose in volume, blue electricity flaring across the back of its head with glinting crackles dancing off its horn. </p><p>	"Hit it with Wood Hammer!" Clemont ordered, pointing down the court at his last obstacle. </p><p>	"Belch," whispered Clare, eyes gleaming with evil intent. </p><p>	Toxtricity pursed its lips, blasting concentrated acidic gas at Chestnaught. The thin jet pierced the plating of his pectoral armor, stabbing into him with nauseous bile. Chestnaught staggered back, reeling from consciousness as Tik sapped the last of his strength with Venom Soak, manipulating the poison with a thrum of her bassy cords. </p><p>	The crowd shared in a deafening cry of surprise, beside themselves with excitement and a flood of emotions, all crashing together in raw waves of joy and dismay. </p><p>	Clemont bowed his head with a smile, nodding to himself. He recalled Chestnaught to its ball, gripping it firmly with love and thanks. Luxray zapped onto the field, feeling the intent that had awakened behind his master's eyes. </p><p>	Clare looped back to the intro of the battle anthem. The notes she produced grew heavy and sinister, an ill omen of the carnage to come. Neither trainer spoke now, vocal cords slashed from having yelled over one another and Clare's guitar. All that was left for them was to pour their will and spirit into their companions, leaving the rest to faith and training. </p><p>	Luxray sprung into action, dashing from one side of the court to the other, producing a dazzling array of Swift. Tik's chest swelled, exploding with a Boomburst that singled out Clemont. Luxray retaliated with its Electric Terrain stretching across the span of the field and to the anchors of their trainers. </p><p>	Clemont flew back, ears ringing from the Boomburst. He stumbled forward with nausea punching his gut and an utter sense of discombobulation, somehow managing to fight his way back to his spot as Luxray rushed in to apply pressure to Tik.</p><p>	 Clare meanwhile was sputtering berry juice from her clenching jaw, letting out raspy cries of anguish when her muscles allowed such outcries. She convulsed painfully between the electric current racking her body and the glassy Swift stars exploding against her body. Glistening urine sprayed from her sweaty cunt as she arched back, pouring her pain into the neck of her guitar.</p><p>	The Electric Terrain wasn't any more merciful to Clemont who was well within its extended range. His leg muscles snapped, feeling like they would pop from the violent tension that quaked up his form in painful jolts. A trickle of piss began to wet his toned leg, putting Clare and him on equal footing. She became furious, seeing him as mocking her, a smug look resting behind those steaming glasses of his.</p><p>-</p><p>	Luxray and Tik kept coming close to collision, the feline held back by miasmatic clouds of Belch that were swept at him with bursts of Overdrive, with which he countered with torrential bursts of Swift. He danced gracefully between each assault, needling closer to his opening, only for Tik to face him defiantly with her audible assault. </p><p>	Clare and Clemont continued to eat a steady current of electricity through their bodies, growing worse by the minute as both Pokemon retroactively made the effects stronger with their outbursts of power. It wasn't long before the two of them had completely emptied their bladders, struggling to remain afoot. Clemont was the one who remained the most impressed out of the two, hypnotized by Clare's ability to shred away, even as her pear-shaped body crumpled to the ground. Her massive globed breasts beat against her soft abs, thick rippling thighs jiggling over the underlying muscle that flexed upon convulsion. </p><p>	Clare's body glittered in another burst of Swift as Luxray pushed in on their game of tug-of-war, Tik dancing around his openings to blast Clemont with sound in an attempt to draw the aggro back to herself. The two were neck and neck with each other, pushing back and cutting around each others' defenses to whittle away both trainer and opponent. </p><p>	It appeared to many that Tik was taking the bigger beating, but Bonnie and many of the other veteran trainers and fans could tell Luxray was just as worn. He'd been clipped with plenty of Boombursts and Overdrives that had been aimed for both him and Clemont, his speed dampened by his loss of physical balance. His avoidance of those Belches and his constant zoning were the two things saving his hide, and both he and Clemont knew it. </p><p>	'Enough playing around.' That thought manifested between the two trainers, washing out over the crowd like a Banette's curse. There was a current in the air, and everyone broke into a cold sweat, feeling the hair on the back of their necks stand up. Luxray cried a thunderous cry, committing to a Wild Charge. </p><p>	He dashed forth in a blinding jet of light, dodging the gauntlet of Overdrives and Boombursts that carved across the court. He picked up on his pads, lifting off the ground in a sudden upward movement as a Belch greeted him right within Tik's range. She had finally gotten him, raunchy fumes smoldering against the fur of his foreleg. </p><p>	"Overdrive, Boombust, Venom Soak," boomed Clare with the last bit of strength she had. Luxray was lashed into the air with a series of electric shockwaves, boosted even higher by the scream of Tik's Boomburst. </p><p>	"Luxray, Endure!" Clemont ushered his final command. Luxray harnessed the strength of its spirit, pouring it into every cell of its body as the poison surged through him like a wildfire, managing to overcome it with a sheer force of will. Luxray somersaulted forward in the air before divebombing Tik with one last Wild Charge and a shower of Swift. </p><p>	Tik swelled it's chest pads to their utmost limit, letting loose a Boomblast that would have been devastating to all those around had it not been aimed solely for Luxray. The Swift stars that had failed to pelt Tik in time disintegrated into stardust around the Gleaming Eyed Pokemon. It gave a mighty roar, it's body bathed in nuclear bright light as it collided with the Boomburst and down into a miasma of Belch, it's specialized eyes piercing through the cloud to hone in on Tik.</p><p>	 Everything went dark with blinding white light and silent with deafening noise. In the otherworldly explosion, all of Clare and Clemont's frustrations were let loose. </p><p>	The two could see each other clearly through the blinding pillar of light, watching as their modesty leaked onto the court. Clare sprayed the ground between her trembling knees, her fat labia smothering her panties and dripping with liquid arousal that poured down the sides of her thighs. She watched with a heaving chest as Clemont's cock poured thick pearlescent nastiness onto the court. She cursed silently as the blinding light swallowed up his glorious climax. </p><p>-</p><p>	The crowd ducked and turned away from the blistering illumination that flashed in that brief moment, shaken by what sounded like Heaven being torn asunder. A massive shockwave sent the crowd of people tumbling back like dominos in every direction, many of the officers and volunteer spotters struggling to stand against the force of such a blast. When the light of day reclaimed reality there were very few people on their feet. </p><p>	Bonnie helped herself up from the knee she had dug in on, looking over the court. The older gentleman next to her whistled sharply, somehow still standing with his cane. </p><p>	"Now that was a match," he drawled, breaking into a loose chuckle.</p><p>	Amongst the destruction, she was able to pick Luxray out from the rubble, carefully finding her footing as she made her way onto the field. She came to Luxray with his paw over Tik's chest, barely holding himself up. Bonnie threw a hand up, crying to the crowd and contestants. </p><p>	"Tik has fainted, Luxray is the winner!" Bonnie announced with a burly shout, leading the crowd that had grown silent into a renewed frenzy of applause and screams. Luxray soaked the victory up for all but a few seconds before he collapsed over Tik. </p><p>	Clare's hands began melting into slow motions until finally bringing the anthem to its outro, fading away calmly. She leaned over to hide her face, trembling with what could have been frustration. Her body relaxed and went still, taking the guitar strap up around her body and placing the instrument back in its case.</p><p> 	She picked herself up, falling a couple of times as the paralysis stuck to her body like a thick winter coat. She and Clemont trodded onto the ruined court, both collapsing to their knees by their Pokemon. Clemont shifted Luxray gingerly off of Tik, petting the fur along his side. </p><p>	Clare tossed her Blonde messy hair back as she looked up to Clemont with Tik hugged up to her chest. Her smeared lips smiled sweetly, looking oddly beautiful even if it had looked like she had just suffered facial abuse. </p><p>	"That was a Hell of a fight, thanks," Clare said, swallowing her pride. Clemont shared a smile with her. He unzipped his jumpsuit so that his chest was exposed, a soft blush budding on Clare's face. Clemont reached in and peeled at an inner pocket before picking something out. </p><p>	Clare was astonished to find him offering a Voltage Badge. </p><p>	"You earned this," congratulated Clemont. </p><p>	"But I didn't win. I can't take this. You think I'm going to just let you take pity on me?" Clare tried pouring some fire onto her words, to no effect, far too tired to come across as bitchy. </p><p>	"You may not have beaten me, but you proved beyond a doubt that you're a capable trainer worthy of this badge," he insisted, placing it in her hand before closing her fingers around it. </p><p>	"Clare, I don't think you understand it, but this fight you gave me..." Clemont drew a breath of fresh air, feeling rejuvenated in his exhaustion.</p><p>	"It's unlike anything I've ever experienced before. You pushed me beyond my limits today and I know I did the same for you. That's a victory to me, no matter how you spin it. Pokemon battling is about so much more than winning," he concluded. </p><p>	"And while I can tell you like to win, I can tell you know the importance of losing. You're a little rough around the edges, but you've got a clear love for your Pokemon. They wouldn't be this strong otherwise," praised Clemont, looking fondly at the fainted Tik. He got a little nervous when Clare stared at him, a vile smile popping up as she flashed the badge in his face. </p><p>	"I know, I know, technically that means you win. Don't worry, I'll hold up on our wager," he chuckled. In actuality, the wager had been based on actually beating him, not whether she was able to get a badge out of it. He put on his best smile, choosing to slip her this victory. </p><p>	Bonnie chimed in, Pepper and Dedenne standing at her sides. </p><p>	"Wonderful! You two are both battle geniuses! See how perfect she is, Clemont?! And to think you doubted me-," Bonnie transitioned into a slew of self-satisfying praise, yapping on about what a wonderful sister she was and how lucky Clemont was to have her. Both Clare and Clemont laughed it off, a tad embarrassed by the thought. </p><p>	Their little moment was quickly interrupted by someone clearing their throat. The group looked up to see a pair of officers staring them down coldly. Clare and Clemont laughed nervously at Jenny, Bonnie gleaming with a smile between the two indecent figures.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>